Watch Me Burn
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: Songfic, slight AkuRoku -- not really --, AU, character death. Axel, the pyromaniac, causes trouble in LA... and ends up hurting someone he really didn't mean to. Song: City, by Hollywood Undead


Title: Watch Me Burn

Rating: T

Pairing: A bit of AkuRoku - not really. x.x

Warning: Arson, slight foul language -- in the lyrics --, character death, AU

Word Count: 1265

A/N: Yes, another songfic, hush now. - . - I usually don't listen to Hollywood Undead, but City started playing... and it was so AXEL that I just couldn't resist writing this. And for those of you who didn't notice, the blonde boy is ROXAS. Yes, that's right, ROXAS. Now, please enjoy the songfic.

Also, we like reviews~

* * *

_Let's watch it burn…_

_Let's watch it burn…_

_Let's watch this city burn the world._

Axel smirked as his fingers flicked the lighter open, then closed again. The night sky twinkled with stars, and the city before him sparkled with lights, brilliant even in the darkness.

_Let's watch this city burn, from the skylines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world._

Fire had always drawn Axel, the heat of it, the intensity. He'd burned his hand when he was six – the scars were still there – and the _pain_ of it had stunned him. He would have never thought that something as beautiful and innocent as a flame could possibly cause such _pain_. Since that day, however, he'd been much more careful with fire… but he'd also "played" with it much more. When he was sixteen, he'd burned down his parents' house.

_My body doused in ash, with two empty cans of gas_

_The only evidence they have is the police sketch of my mask._

_And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last_

_And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black._

He was much more subtle about the way he used fire from that point on, still burning whatever he could get his hands on, but making sure that he was never _caught_ doing it. Especially after his parents had sent him to live with distant relatives; Axel was careful not to burn their house down, too.

When Axel was eighteen, he'd gone in and had purple triangles tattooed to his cheeks, just under his eyes, and he hadn't even flinched.

_It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat_

_And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe._

_So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings_

_And villains who pillage, they're killin' by the millions._

_And billions of people die for a lost cause_

_So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God._

Axel hadn't bothered with college after he'd finished high school (the only reason he'd finished high school in the first place was because his relatives wouldn't house him as long as he wasn't in school), and he'd moved straight into the biggest and most crime-plagued city in his area – Los Angeles.

_It's the end of the world…_

_All my battles have been won but the war has just begun._

_Let's watch this city burn, from the skylines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world._

He quickly made friends – not good friends, mind you, but he managed to meet… people. Axel fit in easily with others, but the crowd he settled into wasn't considered an "ideal" choice, but it suited Axel just fine.

The city was large enough that Axel could cause "trouble", lighting small fires and letting them burn as he walked away. He delighted in every partch of scorched land that he came across, a feeling of accomplishment settling in him.

But now… now he had bigger plans.

_The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?_

_Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' skyline crashes_

_They catch us with the matches and ignite the flame_

_And all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane_

_They say… take the pill, in God we trust_

_As in life, as in death_

_Breathing until there is no breath._

_I will not die in the night, but in the light of the sun_

_With the ashes of this world in my lungs_

_But who am I to say let's all just run away_

_Grab your saints and pray and we'll burn this world today._

With two cans of gasoline emptied beside himself, Axel stepped back from the doused buildings. He pulled his lighter from his pocket, flicking it open, up, and on… before tossing the small, metallic lighter onto the wet ground.

It only took a few brief moments before the buildings were up in flames, and soon alarms were going off, screams could be heard inside… and Axel tilted his head back, and _laughed_ to the moon.

_It's the end of the world…_

_As in Heaven, as in Earth, we've been dead since our birth._

_Let's watch this city burn, from the skylines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world._

Axel stepped back enough, watch with a demented grin as a few people rushed out of the doors, down through the fire escapes, all of them trying to avoid the burning, collapsing building. Axel's attention, however, was caught by a small blonde boy who was running down the metallic stairs, panic and fear evident in his deep blue eyes, made almost purple in the light of the flames. Axel's own emerald eyes narrowed as he watched the boy barreling down the stairs… only to let out a shout of shock and terror as the stairs gave out, tumbling off the building, and pulling the boy down with them.

_Let's watch it burn…_

_Let's watch it burn…_

_They city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?_

_The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?_

_The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?_

_The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?_

Axel frowned, moving forward before pulling himself back. Why was he going to help this boy? Why did he even _care_? It made absolutely _no_ sense, but _something_ was compelling him to go to the undoubtedly injured blonde.

Shaking his head to clear it, he took a deep breath before moving into the spreading fire. He could see the blonde laying on the ground, amidst the flames, trapped under the crooked remains of the fire escape stairs. Rushing forward, Axel reached out to pull the metal off of him, hissing and pulling his hands back when they made contact. He stared down at the newly formed burns with a frown. Okay, that had been fairly stupid… of course the metal was scalding hot.

Axel pulled his sleeves over his hands, before crouching down next to the boy, reaching out to brush his short blonde hair out of his face, blinking a few times. He could see his almost angelic features, even through the smoke. What had made him want to hurt someone as perfect as _him_? Axel hadn't _meant_ to… this boy had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time… it wasn't Axel's fault!

Axel pulled away when he noticed the boy wasn't breathing… his neck must've snapped. Axel quickly turned away, coughing violently as the smoke became thicker, swirling around him. Now… how was he supposed to get out? Axel looked around, almost panicking as the flames grew higher and higher.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He couldn't find an exit.

There was _supposed_ to be a way out.

But as the smoke filled his lungs, the heat reaching the point where it was almost _unbearable_, Axel realized that he'd made a very big mistake.

_We'll use the trees as torches_

_Do you wanna burn it with me?_

_We'll flood the streets with corpses_

_Do you wanna burn it with me?_

_We'll watch the city fuckin' bleed_

_Do you wanna burn it with me?_

_And bring the world to its knees_

_Do you wanna burn it with me?_


End file.
